fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
First Journey
Major Characters *Justin *Andrew *Cole Major Events *Justin begins his journey in the Johto region with his first Pokemon being an Eevee *Justin registers for the Johto League *Justin meets Professor Elm who gives Justin a Totodile *Justin loses to Falkner in a gym battle *Justin meets Andrew *Justin defeats Falkner, the Violet City Gym Leader, and earns the Zephyr Badge *Justin catches a Sentret *Justin defeats Bugsy, the Azaela City Gym Leader, and wins the Hive Badge *Justin recieves a Pokemon Egg from his Grandparents *Justin defeats Whitney, the Goldenrod Gym Leader *Justin meets Cole *Justin enters the Pokeathalon with Cole and Whitney, ultimately coming in third place which Cole and Whitney take first and second *Whitney finally grants Justin the Plain Badge *Justin's egg hatches into a Hippopotas *Justin and Cole enter a Bug Catching Contest; Justin catches a Scyther and wins the Bug-Catching Contest while Cole catches a Beedrill *Justin's Scyther proves disobedient *Justin helps awaken the Legendary Beasts *Justin loses to Morty in a gym battle *Andrew has captured a Hitmontop *Justin catches a Misdreavus *Justin enters the Johto Safari Zone and catches a Marill, Murkrow, and Magmar *Justin defeats Chuck, the Cianwood Gym Leader, and wins the Storm Badge *Justin defeats Jasmine, the Olivine Gym Leader, and wins the Mineral Badge *Justin obtains the Metal Coat *Justin has a battle with Cole and loses *Justin defeats Morty, the Ecruteak City Gym Leader, earning the Fog Badge *Justin has a battle with Andrew and loses; Andrew has captured a Poliwag and a Pidgeot while his Chikorita has evolved into Bayleef *Justin captures a Gyarados *Justin's Scyther begins to listen to him and evolves into Scizor, using the Metal Coat *Justin defeats Pryce, the Mahagony Town Gym Leader, earning the Glacier Badge *Justin's Sentret evolves into Furret *Justin defeats Clair, the Blackthorn City Gym Leader, but does not earn the Rising Badge *Jusitn proves himself before the Dragon Den's Dragon Master and earns the Rising Badge from Clair *Justin is granted a female Dratini by the Dragon Master *Justin enters the Silver Conference with Andrew, Cole, and their new friend Devon *Devon informs Justin, Cole, and Andrew about the Hoenn Region *Justin, Devon, Cole, and Andrew clear the preliminary and semifinal rounds of the Silver Conference and enter the Top 16 *Justin defeats Cole in the Top 16 of the Silver Conference, advancing to the quarter-finals with Andrew and Devon *Andrew defeats Justin in the quaterfinals of the Silver Conference and advances to the semifinals with Devon *Devon defeats Andrew in the semifinals of the conference but loses in the final, becoming the runner-up of the tournament *Devon and Cole head to Sinnoh to compete in the region's Pokemon League *Andrew decides to head to the Hoenn Region *Justin's Dad gets a job in the Hoenn region as the new Petalburg City Gym Leader *Justin and his family move to the Hoenn region, but he can only bring his Eevee, while he other Pokemon stay at the Day Care Center with his grandparents Episodes Series 1 Series 2 Series 3 See Also *Grand Conquest *Battles Ablaze *Riau Adventures *The Orange Saga *Johto Frontier Navigation Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes